


making up + rp ad

by hopofgalar



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hokage, Kisses, M/M, Mornings, Multi, RP, naruto being a dad, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopofgalar/pseuds/hopofgalar
Summary: hello its a lil naruto and his family drabble and an rp ad! pls dont report i put a literary work!i’m lookin for people who do literate and 3rd person rps! feel free to comment down or message me ^^ and take the time to read the drabble! thankies!





	making up + rp ad

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it’s the start of my vacation and i’m willing to rp with new people— and don’t worry, (and pls dont report), i’m putting in a lil drabble after the info hehe
> 
> i can rp people from bts and day6, animes like naruto, yuri on ice, and black butler, and mystic messenger. i don’t mind any genre/plot (i’ll come up w ideas too!) and i tend to play sub roles though (i sometimes dom but uhh...) hehe feel free to message me or drop your acc in the comments. thank you!
> 
> kkt: kpopnerd930  
> discord: mari#0024  
> kik: ItsSimplyJustMariel

naruto had missed a lot of important events in his family. from birthdays and anniversaries, to reunions and even his own firstborn’s first day to the academy. being a hokage... he knew it would be tiring, but not to the point he’d rarely leave the office! a few after hinata gave birth to himawari, the 7th hokage started sending shadow clones so he could attend special occasions.

that worked until one of himawari’s birthdays. his clone disappeared, dropping the cake for his daughter, and boruto had barged into his office after. since then, he didn’t have a really good relationship with his children. himawari seemed to be a little understanding, but naruto knew she was upset. boruto... boruto had grown to dislike the hokage, seeing the responsibility of being one the cause of their bond’s distance.

that, he wanted to change. he wanted to be more present, not as a clone, but as an actual father to his children. he did not want them to see him as a hokage so often. naruto wanted his children to look up to him as a father that they could idolize and emulate.

currently, he was sitting on his chair, in the office, ignoring the papers on his desk as he thought of a way to make up to the kids for his absence. he sighed softly. he’ll have a ton of things to sign if he left the office and came back the next day... but who cared? naruto wanted to start prioritizing his family. his wife, hinata, and his children, boruto and himawari, needed that piece of their family to complete them. they needed him.

suddenly, an idea popped into his head, but seconds later, he felt a bit nervous. what if he couldn’t execute that plan? what if he ended up destroying the house? the hokage shook his head and looked out to the sky. it was late night. he’d initiate his plan early the next morning. 

getting up just as his advisor, shikamaru entered, he walked to the door. “shikamaru, i’ll be going home to my family. i’ll come back after tomorrow.” he said, a smile on his face. “eh? what are you planning to do? did you read some of the reports at least? you’re not gonna send a c— forget it... this is bothersome... go see them, they need you more than your papers do.” he said with a soft smile, patting his back. “and don’t upset them.” the nara clan member added, earning a chuckle from naruto, who also gave a thumbs up. “i swear i won’t. believe it!”

quickly, he raced out of the building and back home, being as quiet as he could be in entering and proceeding to his and hinata’s room. taking his hat and robe off, he climbed into bed and pressed a gentle kiss to his wife’s cheek, causing her to wake up. “n...naruto?” she murmured, turning around to face him. “is that really you? why’re you here?” she questioned, a little confused.

“just wanna spend some time with you and the kids... even if just for a day.” naruto answered with a chuckle, keeping his voice soft. “and don’t prepare breakfast tomorrow. i’ll handle it. keep quiet though, i can’t let the kids know i’m here.. it’s a surprise. they’ll see me tomorrow.” he grinned. “let’s spend the entire day tomorrow.” the shinobi said, hugging his wife close and letting his eyes fall shut, and he took a well deserved rest.

naruto woke up before the sun rose, forcing himself not to sleep any longer. he gave his still sleeping wife a loving kiss before quietly creeping down the stairs and to the kitchen, quietly muttering a curse to himself when he nearly tripped. then, he set to work, trying to prepare ramen his own way after looking for an easy recipe. he followed the instructions as best as he could (though he didn’t exactly follow the measurements to the t), and tried to stay quiet. the only time he made noise was when he took the pot out, and naruto looked around in slight panic to see if he woke his children up.

time passed by and soon the ramen was done, set into four bowls. hinata had come down to set the table, and naruto was nothing but grateful for her help. himawari woke up to the fragrant smell and smiled happily, going down and stopping in her tracks once she saw her father. “papa?” she said, her smile faltering a bit, before it came back and she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

naruto couldn’t help but aww at his daughter, lifting her up and ruffling her hair. “hey, kiddo! it’s really me, in the flesh! i’ll be spending the entire day with you, so we can do anything we want for the whoooole day, believe it.” he grinned. “nii-san!” himawari called out, too excited as she called for her brother to come down.

“what is it, hima— dad?” boruto was surprised, staying still at the base of the stairs, his body rigid as he couldn’t believe it. “you’re not a clone, are you?” he asked, his tone full of bitterness, spite, sadness, slight anger. naruto knew he deserved every bit of it. “it’s really me, boruto. i swear. i’m not a clone. i won’t disappear.” he answered, his voice calm, and he had a gentle but sad smile on his face.

“i just wanted to stay with you guys today... i figured that i’ll set aside my responsibilities as hokage for today. being your father... being your father comes first.” he said firmly. “glad you realized it.” boruto replied, earning a call of his name in slight scolding from hinata. “well, let’s eat our breakfast, i wanna hear what’s up with you guys— and your team, boruto. how’s your training?” he asked, gently setting himawari down on a chair as he sat down and started eating.

“well, it’s doing great...” boruto answered, eating his ramen and perking up. “did you make this? it’s really good...” he admitted, a small smile on his face as naruto nodded with a brighter one, laughing softly. “i’m surprised i didn’t fail or burn our home down.”

breakfast passed quickly, and after helping each other clean up, the family relaxed in the living area, telling stories of their adventures and moments, catching up. naruto felt bad that he had missed those memorable experiences, but with resolve, silently promised he’d be there for his family more often. because that’s what a father should do.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it’s the start of my vacation and i’m willing to rp with new people— and don’t worry, (and pls dont report), i’m putting in a lil drabble after the info hehe
> 
> i can rp people from bts and day6, animes like naruto, yuri on ice, and black butler, and mystic messenger. i don’t mind any genre/plot (i’ll come up w ideas too!) and i tend to play sub roles though (i sometimes dom but uhh...) hehe feel free to message me or drop your acc in the comments. thank you!
> 
> kkt: kpopnerd930  
> discord: mari#0024  
> kik: ItsSimplyJustMariel


End file.
